The Life of Roseclaw
by MDwarriorsfan
Summary: What if Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight end up with kits of their OWN.Ive always thought of this. Bramble Squirrel fans be ready.Tune in every once in a while! More chapters and stories to come!Sorry if chapters are short this is my first Fan Fic.
1. Chapter 1

Brambleclaw dashes toward the nursery. Squirrelflight had two beautiful she-kits. One was a lean brown tabby with amber eyes, long legs, and broad shoulders. The other was a ginger tabby with dark amber eyes. Squirrelflight turned her gaze to Brambleclaw,"Look", she mewed, "Rosekit looks just like you!" Brambleclaw twitched his ears. "But I never had such long legs", he turns to the other she-kit ,"What did you name her?" "Flamekit", Squirrelflight replied her eyes glowing, "they will be great warriors".  
5 moons later Rosekit and Flamekit were playing with Brambleclaw. "I'm gonna get your tail", Rosekit squealed using her long legs to pounce on his tail. Brambleclaw stands up licking his ruffled fur. " Okay I have to go on a patrol now",he mewed. "Aw", the kits squealed," But we wanna play... bye father." Brambleclaw flicks his tail and joins the patrol looking back at his kits.


	2. Chapter 2 Apprentice ceremony

Rosekit and her sister pad up to Firestar. "Until you, Rosekit, recieve your warrior name you will be Rosepaw and your mentor will be Mousewisker", then he turns to Flamekit," Untill you recieve your warrior name you will be Flamepaw your mentor will be Spiderleg." When Rosepaw touches noses with her mentor it feels soft and warm. When he pulls away his eyes are filled with pride... and some thing else. When she pads away she fliks her tail in delight. She was going to sleep in the apprentices den!


	3. Chapter 3 Battle Training!

Rosepaw gets ready to strike. It was time for battle training! She pounces onto Mousewhisker, knocking him over. He then tried to pounce onto her but Rosepaw jumps and lands on his back. "Wow", he mews, "That was great, I'll have to tell Brambleclaw." Rosepaw stuck her nose in the air in triumph.  
The next day was just as fun. Her and Flamepaw got to do battle training together and they taught eachother moves. They were going to be great warriors!

Who do you like better Rosepaw or Flamepaw? ( more chapters soon!)


	4. Chapter 4 Almost time

Rosepaw wakes up. Early dawn light glitters on the dew. Tonight she was going to be a warrior! She had been an apprentice for moons and she was ready. Flamepaw stirrs in her sleep."Hey", she mews,"You woke me up."."Sorry", Rosepaw pads outside, dew dampining her fur. Today was her last day of battle training which she would miss, but she was glad she wouldn't have to work for the elders. She was also tired of being so much taller than all the apprentices. She was almost as big as her father! Finally it was almost sunhigh, her, Flamepaw, and their mentors went to battle training for the last time.  
Rosepaw pinned Flamepaw down. "Hey", Flamepaw mewed,"It's not fair you're bigger than me."Mousewhisker flicked his ears in amusment. "When you are a warrior you should know that you can over power anyone", Spiderleg growled. Flamepaw flinced but Rosepaw came to her defence. "Shut up", she hissed,"We still have time to learn, we're still apprentices." Spiderleg blinks stunned. She could tell he wanted to say something but he held it back. That mousebrained fool she thought he can't talk to her like that! Rosepaw new her and her sister were both ready. She just couldn't wait 'till tonight!


	5. Chapter 5 Warrior!

Rosepaw stands in front of Firestar with her sister by her side. "We say these words apon Starclan to look apon these apprentices, they have trained hard to learn the warrior code. Do you, Rosepaw and Flamepaw, swear to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?" Firestar mewed. " I do", they said in harmony. "Then by the power of starclan you, Flamepaw will be known as Flametail, we honor your strength and courage, and you Rosepaw will be known as..." He pauses, resting his eyes on Brambleclaw," Roseclaw we honor your strangth and loyalty." As the clan chants their names Roseclaw lifts her head with pride, this was the moment she had been waiting for. When the chanting stopped she walked into the crowd and was congragulated by her freinds and family. "Wow..uh nice name", Mousewhisker mewed, he was staring at her. Roseclaw fells her ears get hot. All she could do was dip her head and pad to the warriors den. The way he looked at her was just... odd. Something she had never felt before bubbled up inside her...

More chapters soon, please reveiw and thanks to, Rainhead, Warriors Heart, and Wildstar of Windclan for the tips!


	6. Chapter 6 Love

Roseclaw slahes her claws across a ShadowClan cats face. Why do those cats hate ThunderClan? Roseclaw pounces on the tom bitting his scruff. Then he flips her over. Consentrate, Roseclaw! She thought, Concentrate!  
This was her first official battle and she was scared." Come on", she told herself, "Concen-" before she could finish she gets thrown across the camp, slamming into the hollow, the cold air of Leaf-bare chilling her to the bone.  
She wakes up in Leafpool's den. She could feel a cat curled up beside her but she didn't bother to look. At least they make her warm. Leafpool looks up from sorting herbs."Oh", she mewed in suprise, " Your awake already?" When Roseclaw tries to answer, she goes into a coughing fit."Oooh, that cough is worse than I thought, Jaypaw! Get some fever few and catmint!" Leafpool called. Roseclaw's throat and chest began to hurt. " Lefpool," she said hoarsley, " My throat hurts!" Leafpool pads up with a small piece of honeycomb. "That should make it better, lick up the honey," she mews, "Mosewhisker you can get up now!" "No", He growls wrapping his tail protectivly over Roseclaw. Jaypaw pads up with some leaves. "Eat these," he says, dropping them in front of her. She licks them up and goes into a deep sleep.  
She wakes up to hear yowls of fright. She struggles to stand up and pads outside. There were lumps of snow covering the ground. "Hello", she mewed. Brambleclaw pops his head out of the snow, shivering. "We were on a patrol at the top of the hollow," he mews, shivering,"Snow came crashing out of nowhere!" More heads popped out, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, Birchfall, and lastly, Mousewhisker. "Ow, he complains, " I think I broke my leg." Him and Roseclaw pad up to the medicine cat's den and curled back up again. She felt warm, but on the inside.  
When she got better she decides to go on a walk. When she padded out of camp, she felt a pelt brush hers and before she new it, her and Mousewhisker were sitting, tails twined, watching the sunrise.

Hope you liked this chapter, I'll write another soon!


	7. Chapter 7 Prophecy

Roseclaw felt like she was floating. A rose was growing slowly and was blooming, but a shadow came and it shrivled up. A voice whispered in her ear, "The rose will thive and help the clan, but if the shadow is not stopped it will be destroyed." A cat suddenly appears. "If you choose to live, threaten ShadowClan not to attack," it mewed," Do it for your clan, and yourself. Even though Blackstar is tough, he can still be intimidated. Stop him."  
Roseclaw jolts awake, and automaticly heads toward the ShadowClan border.

The next chapter will be ALOT longer, don't worry.


	8. Chapter 8 Saving the Clan and Herself

A ShadowClan patrol escorts her to Blackstar. "What are YOU doing in our territory", he growled. "I know what your planning", she growls back, looming over him and unsheathing her long curved claws,"You better back off or I'll claw your ears off. ThunderClan is not weak, some of us could do some real damage." She licks her claws. "Deal?" she mews. "Fine," he replies,"But don't expect us not to battle." Roseclaw pads back to camp telling the clan. "And I was supprised i actually scared him", she mews to her sister,"I have no idea how it actually worked." Flametail gave her the well-you-are-huge look with amusment in her amber eyes.  
The next day Roseclaw wakes up from a deep sleep. The sun hadn't come up yet, maybe her and Mousewhisker could join the dawn patrol later. She walks outside, streaching her long legs. As dawn aproached, Brambleclaw came and invited her Mousewhisker, and Thornclaw on the dawn StarClan that there was no ShadowClan scent on their territory, but she smelt something else."Fox!" She yowled. Then she sees some standing at the top of the hollow. Her and the rest of the patrol pounced on them. She dug her claws into its back. When the fox collapsed another pounced on her, and they tumbled off the ledge, into the camp.  
Roseclaw stands up shaking her head as if to clear it. She looks back to where she was laying, there was a dead fox. It had softend her fall. "Thank you StarClan," she prayed. Mousewhisker bounds up to her. "Your okay", he exlaimed touching  
noses with her,"I thought you were crowfood!" Roseclaw nodds and they walk over to the fresh-kill pile.


	9. Chapter 9 Captured!

Roseclaw wakes up in a strange place. Brambles surronded her and she couldn't find the entrance. Then a sharp scent hit her nose. ShadowClan! She finds a small hole in the thicket that was big enough for her lean body to fit through. When she sets  
paw outside, something pounces on her. "A point for ShadowClan", she mumbled,"They guarded the thicket." More cats apeared. "Quiet", one yowled, slashing a claw across her ear, tearing it. She pushed closer to the ground. "Why did you do thi-"  
before she could finish, claws dug deep into her back. She yowled, pain rushing through her body.  
Later that night she hears a whisper and then a cat comes in. "I'm here to save you alright?"The voice mewed quietly. Roseclaw  
nodded. Once they sneak past the guards and leave the camp they began to talk."Who are you", Roseclaw asked.  
"I'm Tawnypelt," the cat mewed,"I'm your aunt, Brambleclaw's sister, I have kits of my own now." Roseclaw nodded, she  
remembered her visiting when she was born. At the border she met a search runs up to her. "Your ear," she yowled,"Your beautiful ear!" Roseclaw rolled her eyes. She wasn't a kit anymore! She held back a sharp remark and padded home.  
Roseclaw sat in Leafpool's den, cobwebs on her ear and back. "You can leave now", Leafpool meowed. Roseclaw padded up to her father. He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "ShadowClan is planning something," he growls, "We need to stop them!"

More chapters soon! Please subscribe! I also have a new story!  
.


	10. Chapter 10 ShadowClan's Plan

"Attack!" ThunderClan cats charge into the ShadowClan camp. Roseclaw and Flametail head toward Blackstar. They were told to get answers, for the sake of their clan. Roseclaw leans over Blackstar, while Flametail unsheathes her claws. "Blackstar! Tell us what your planning, or we'll claw off your ears," Roseclaw hisses. Blackstar lashes a paw at her face, disorientating her.  
Roseclaw flicks her ear and Flametail pounces on him sinking her claws deep in his back, but he still refuses to talk. "You will not get answers out of me", he yowls, shaking Flametail off and attacking Roseclaw. She bites his scruff, trying to pull him off.  
Flametail knocks into him , making him yowl in supprise, then they pin him on the ground, accidentily snapping his leg."Oops I don't think that was supposed to happen," Roseclaw whispered to her sister. "I will take over ThunderClan," he yowls in pain,"But you can't stop me!" He struggles out from under them and sped off, limping badly. "Well it did work," Flametail mewed.  
"We will go through extra battle training," Firestar told the warriors,"Blackstar will be attacking soon. Cats mumbled to eachother, unsure about it. ShadowClan was strong, How would they defeat them?

I'm running out of ideas. I need YOUR help, please post ideas in the comments!


	11. Chapter 11 Extra Training

"Ow", Mousewhisker yowled, "You scratched my leg."  
"Sorry," Roseclaw mewed. They were battle training, getting ready for a war with ShadowClan.  
"Maybe you should get Leafpool to look at that, I can train with Flametail."  
"Okay."  
When Mousewhisker leaves she pounces on Flametail."Got ya'."  
"Hey! Thats not fair"  
"You think everything is 'not fair'!"  
Flametail bats her on the ear.  
"No messing with my torn ear," Roseclaw hissed playfully.  
"Stop messing around," Brambleclaw yowls from across the clearing,"You aren't apprentices anymore!"  
"Sorry father," they mumble. Roseclaw watches the rest of the clan battle training. She pounces onto Flametail again and covers her mouth before she could say that it wasn't fair.  
Flametail pushes hard with her hind legs and sends Roseclaw skidding accross the clearing.  
"Good move," Roseclaw mews.  
Flametail puffs out her chest,"I know!"  
"Bragger."  
"Is not!"  
"Is too!"  
"Don't make me come over there," Brambleclaw yowls.  
"Sorry!"  
Roseclaw goes back to camp, not wanting to cause any more trouble. She hears a rustling. ShadowClan!

This was a chapter to hold you over. NOBODY in ThunderClan is going to die, BUT there will be a twist O_O


	12. Chapter 12 Mousewhisker's Search

The battle had begun. Roseclaw slams into a ShadowClan cat, knocking him over.  
He pushes her off and she crashes onto the ground, stunned. The ShadowClan cat grabs her neck,  
dragging her grass scrapes against her pelt and she looks up to see Mousewhisker.  
He stands there, shocked as if he couldn't move. She yowls again and gets pulled into the undergrowth.

**Mousewhisker's POV  
**  
I watched her, being taken away by ShadowClan. I couldn't move. Why was I so stupid?  
I know she's not dead. I saw life burning in her eyes.  
I found her scent, heading far off, past WindClan. Soon I will search. I blame myself for it all.  
I guess I'm to 'soft' like the clan says. I'm not a kittypet, I came from horseplace.  
Me, Hazeltail, and Berrynose are warriors. I will prove it. I...will...find...her.


	13. Chapter 13 Roseclaw's Journey

**Roseclaw's POV**

I look ahed, farther off there was a HUGE thunderpath. This had to have been where the clans used to be.  
I feel the sunlight sink into my brown tabby fur. It felt good. Then I see something from the corner of my eye. A barn!  
All I did was think about the stories that had been told when I was a kit. I pad into the barn.  
"Hello," I yowl, into the darness.  
"Who's there," said a smooth mew.  
"Uh... I'm from ThunderClan."  
"Really!"

A black tom padds into the light, his tail swishing.  
"We need your help," I mew ,"We need to stop ShadowClan."  
"What's happining," he asks.  
"They want to take over our clan."  
"Who are you anyways?"  
"Roseclaw," I reply, "Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's daughter."  
"And if you don't already know," he says, gesturing his tail,"This is barley, and I'm Ravenpaw."  
They follow me out of the barn, and we head toward the new territories.


	14. Chapter 14 More Than One Suprise

Roseclaw padded toward WindClan territory, with Ravenpaw and Barley. When she pads around a hill,  
she bumps into someone. "Mousewhisker!" She exlaims touching her nose to his.  
"How did you get towards this way," he asks, tilting his head to the side.  
"I escaped and before I went home I went to fetch Ravenpaw and Barley."  
"Aren't they from the stories the elders told us?"

"Yes."  
When they get back to camp Ravenpaw goes and talks to Firestar. Hopefully they will help in battles with ShadowClan.  
A moon later Roseclaw was eating a vole. Suddenly there was a rustle at the entrance. Cats came hurtling into the camp.  
Before she can react a brown tom pounces on her, snapping her leg. Then a paw smacks her on the side of the head, and everything goes black.  
She wakes up in Leafpool's den. Leafpool nodds to some poppy seeds.  
"Eat them, your leg broke, it will ease the pain," she mews.  
"Does that mean I have to keep from fighting for awhile," Roseclaw asked.  
"Don't worry, you would have to anyways."  
"What!"  
"Your going to have kits."

KITS YAY! Okay another chaapter soon. Who is YOUR favorite character so far? If you have any questions send me a message and I will answer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry this took so long. Guess what! I finished Fading Echos! Sorry I skipped ahead!  
**  
Roseclaw licked her kits ruffled fur.  
"Mother," a little she-kit mewed, blinking her blue eyes.  
"I'm scared."  
The other two kits nodded in agreement.  
Yowls of battle echoed through the hollow, bouncing off the stone walls.  
"Don't worry our warriors are strong Mistkit."  
Roseclaw turned to the other two.  
"You will be apprentices in a moon."  
They all puffed out their little chests like they were the strongest cats in the world.  
More screeches occured, making the kits shrink back.  
Suddenly there was a rustling.  
Roseclaw pricked her ears up and rapped her tail around the kits.

**Sorry it was short there will be more stories and chapters. The other two kits are Honeykit and Lightkit.******


	16. Chapter 16 Lazy

**Sorry I took so long, I know it's confusing but I will work it out.**

Finally the battle had come to an end and the injured cats had all visited the medicine cats den.  
Roseclaw padded into the nursery after helping Jayfeather with the injured cats.  
"Jayfeather needs some help sorting the herbs again," she mewed.  
Two of the kits perked up but the small pale orange tabby slunked back.  
"We'll help," Mistkit mewed her face suddenly darkening," Well, me and Honeykit,  
Lightkit probably won't want to."  
"We're kits why would I want to do that," Lightkit hissed.  
Roseclaw rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you so lazy now, you were the one begging Firestar to make you into an apprentice already?"  
Lightkit muttered something under her breath, padding out of the den with her sisters.

**Okay I didn't notice this at first, but Flametail has the same name as her cousin  
OOPS. Just to tell you, I finished Fading Echoes!**


	17. Chapter 17 Exitement

**Sorry for the wait, I finally got Night whispers.**

Honeykit hopped in exitement, waking up Roseclaw and the rest of her kits.  
"We're gonna be apprentices," she squealed.  
Mistkit and Lightkit stood up holding their heads up high.  
"Don't jump out of your fur, Firestar isn't holding the ceremony untill the evening," Roseclaw mumbled, laying her head back down.  
"I hope my mentor is Jayfeather," Honeykit mewed,"I wanna be a medicine cat!"  
The other kits stared at her like she was crazy and curled up to sleep.

**I know this was short but I need to tell you this story ****might**** be ending soon BUT there will be a story  
called the adventures of Mistcloud and Honeyheart.  
So these are the almost official warrior names of these kits:  
Honeyheart  
Mistcloud  
Lightslash.  
If you want to make changes, talk about it in the comments.  
This chapter didn't turn out well :(**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi, I am so sorry about the wait. I am discontinuing this story. At the moment I am writing a different story called  
the crimson moon of the dark, but don't worry I am making a sequel when I finish my new story, which might be  
a LONG time. So, please subscribe if you haven't already. Thank you for the support. Like I said, there WILL be a sequel  
to roseclaws story AFTER The crimson moon is finished.**

**PS: Check out**

**The Crimson Moon of the Dark  
****Coming soon: ****The adventures of Honeyheart and Mistcloud**


End file.
